


Late for Work

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold makes his wife late for work one morning by keeping her busy with other pleasurable activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for Work

Late for Work

The alarm clock blared loudly in her ears. Belle clumsily knocked it off of the nightstand and onto the floor. She heard her husband mumble something incoherently beside her. She gasped when she felt two willowy arms wrap themselves around her from behind and pull her into a secure embrace. She sighed pleasurably when she felt his warm lips peppering her collarbone with kisses.

"Rumple we have to get up..." she objected, leaning further into his embrace.

"All I need is fifteen minutes," he interjected between kisses. She stifled back a moan when she felt his nimble fingers tracing obsolete patterns along her bare skin.

"I have to open the library within an hour and today, I'm supposed to read to the children at Storybrooke Elementary." she protested as his fingers dipped into places that made her writhe with pleasure.

"The whole town can wait because when we're together nothing else in the world matters." he rumbled in her ear before shifting his position. He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss before sheathing himself inside her warmth. They moved together in a synchronized motion as if they had the innate ability to read the others mind. Belle was almost certain she could sometimes. She felt her resolve crumbling and in seconds he had her crying out his name. He kissed her tenderly before rolling over. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to catch her breath as she rode out her last remaining waves of euphoria.

"It looks like you have forty-five minutes to put yourself together for the townsfolk Mrs. Gold," he quipped. She turned over to find him smirking impishly. He'd been free of the Dark One's curse for years now, but she supposed he unconsciously still held onto pieces of it. It'd been a part of his identity for nearly three centuries and some things didn't fade. Part of the reason she'd fell in love with him was because of his quirky personality.

"I guess I'll have to take a quick shower, and I'll make sure to use all of the hot water since you've insisted on making me late." she teased before rolling out of bed. She squealed when he gave her a rear a good smack.

"You better hurry up before I decide to have my way with you again." he taunted with a mischievous gleam in his eye. She turned around to see him grinning from ear to ear, the bed sheet covering his lower half.

"Don't get too comfortable because you have a meeting with Mayor Mills in an hour yourself." she reminded him before sauntering towards the bathroom. She heard him growl in displeasure at having to meet with the mayor. Even though they were on relatively good terms these days, it was still a risk to leave them in the same room together for any period of time.

Belle turned on the hot water before stepping into the shower. She soaped up her body, rinsing off quickly, and placed her hair in a messy bun. It would have to do since she had no time to wash and fix it, but she supposed it was a worthwhile sacrifice if it meant she got to be pleasured by her husband. She donned on a robe and grabbed her toothbrush. Before she could spread toothpaste on the bristles, he entered the bathroom wearing a similar robe. His hair was wringing wet, and she surmised he'd showered in the downstairs bathroom for times sake. She was about to grab the toothpaste until he snatched it from her hands.

"Hey! I was going to use that!" she pouted, reaching for the tube. He smirked holding it high in the air where she couldn't reach it.

"Rumple! I have to be at work in thirty minutes!" she whined. He laughed finding he enjoyed this side of her.

"Oh you can have it for a price." he remarked, batting his eyelashes playfully, while pointing to his lips. She rolled her eyes before placing a chaste kiss against them. He unrelentingly handed her the tube. She spread a minty glob on her brush, shoving it in her mouth, and he mimicked her. She found that her husband kept taking up too much space by the sink, continually pushing her aside. She was certain he was doing this on purpose, so she shoved him away lightly and now was in front of the sink. He elbowed her playfully in the ribs, pushing her aside again. Belle, feeling very mischievous, grabbed his arse, causing him to move without hesitation. She spit the toothpaste in the sink before rinsing her mouth out.

"You play a dirty game, Mrs. Gold." he replied after rinsing out his mouth. She squealed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and playfully nipped her neck, leaving a small purple bruise. She cringed with pleasure as his lips left a burning trail of kisses along her neck.

"If you keep that up Mr. Gold, we'll both be in trouble, and you and I both know how Mrs. Mills feels about you being late to her meetings." she said, trying to pull away from him.

"Well if she doesn't like it, then she can come find me, though I doubt she'll be intrigued with our current state." he rumbled sensually in her ear.

"She might learn a thing or two if she did." Belle snarked causing him to give her a quizzical glance.

She turned to face him, and he placed his hands on the sides of her face, giving her an analytical glance, "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet and innocent Belle?"

"Those sweet and innocent days are over. I blame you for turning me into this monster." she winked, building his arousal.

"Mrs. Gold, you slay me!" he gasped, holding his hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded.

Belle rolled her eyes, pushing him away lightly, "That's enough now, I have to get dressed before I'm really late." she stated before sidestepping around him.

He pulled her backwards, planting a desirous kiss on her lips, "Don't worry sweetheart, tonight I'll be sure to keep you up extra late, so that you'll have no choice but to sleep in with me in the morning."

"I'll hold you to it, though we both know you'll give out long before I'm finished with you." she taunted, making her way out of the bathroom to finish getting ready, leaving him standing in the doorway flummoxed by her retort.

~X~

Belle hurried towards the library to see Mary Margret already waiting at the door with her class. Why did that woman have to be so punctual? She groaned inwardly, jamming the key in the lock, trying her best to ignore the overly chatty teacher.

"Running late this morning Belle?" Mary Margret inquired as Belle pushed the door open.

"Yeah, Rumple kept me pretty busy this morning." she smirked to herself as she held the door open for the students to file in. The former princess blushed when she got a good look at the small purplish bruise on the beauty's neck. Mary Margret shook her head trying her best to dispel images of Belle and the former Dark One lost in throes of passion. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as the librarian began to read to her students in her sweet singsong voice. It truly puzzled her, but perhaps the Golds' held more passion in their marriage than she realized.


End file.
